If a Dream Comes True
by FarieTyrant
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by Lucius and held against her will for certain information she is unwilling to give. Lucius' thinks not letting her leave is ruthless enough.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay people. My last fic got no reviews and I am sad. Please let this one ave a few. Please?okay story time._

"Harry, what are doing?" Hermione Granger said warily to one of her best friends, who looked as though he might hurt something with the concoction he was brewing.

"I don't know. I was trying to make some wolfs bane for Remus but…." He dropped off his sentence and gestured to the gunk in his pot. "I mean, two years out of Hogwarts and I still can't brew a god damn potion without you."

"Well, you are very close to making a potion that could make a magical person lose their magic." She walked over and stood next to him, "You need to add a little sea based salt to even out the mustard seed and some basil to…what?" she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"You know this is where you're supposed to be. You love cooking! Why can't you just-"

"Harry, we've had this discussion. Yes, I love cooking, but cooking doesn't come with benefits. Like yours and everyones hospital bills. I have to work a Gringotts. You know that. You can't get a job, with your reputation and Ron, well, he's Ron." She sighed.

"But you aren't following your dreams!" He almost yelled.

Hermione sighed again and patted her friends cheek, "Harry, a dreams only a dream if it never comes true. If it does, it was never a dream in the first place. You know that. Harry I love you, but you can be daft sometimes." Hermione lightly smacked the side of her friends head, lighting the mood. "I should get to town soon. We're low on food and supplies. Could you go around and see if anyone needs anything? I can paint some more lemon drops on Dumbledores painting. Thank you, I'll be in my room."

Hermione walked to her room at number twelve Grimmauld Place. She was now almost twenty and had barely changed. She still had a bushy brown hair, but now she put it in a loose bun, out of her way. She still had her mud colored eyes and immaculate teeth for having dentists for parents. She was barely five foot five inches. She had a trim figure, a few extra pounds, but she didn't really care.

She could normally be found in neutral colors. Browns, tans and greens. Noting very eye catching. She wore a little eye liner and mascara every now and then, but that was about it. Her one fetish though, were earings. She had to have a pair on, always. Even when she slept.

She stepped lightly into the room she shared with her significant other, Remus. Crookshanks mewed softly at the sight of her. Hermione scratched her familiars ears and went to the closet, searching for her coat.

Fianally, finding it, she put it on the light brown leather and went back down stairs. She sat down on one of the over stuffed couches and starred at the barren fireplace.

Harry lightly touched her shoulder, making her jump. He mumbled a sorry and handed her a strip of paper. She said her thanks and opened her bag, placing the paper safely in her wallet, and left through the front door.

She quietly made her way to the grocery store, deciding on taking a walk, she hugged the small coat around her tighter. The street wasn't incredibly packed, but she occasionally brushed past someone. So she kept her eyes ahead of her and kept walking.

She suddenly fely a strong, sharp tug on her shoulder and her purse slipped off. She turned to get it, but only saw the back of a person running quite quickly clutching her purse. Without thinking, Hermione tore off, running after him.

She ran after him for almost eleven blocks and he took a sharp turn down a back alley. Still she kept after him, but was only met with a wall. She stared blankly at the wall. Her words choked in her throat.

"Kind of careless, weren't you, Mudblood? That's how all of you muggleborns think. No wait, none of you think." She heard a cold vice behind her. "Now just tell me the address of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and I'll go on my way. No need for you to get hurt now, is there?"

Hermione turned around, "Good morning to you too, Mr. Malfoy. Lovely day isn't it?" Hermione said, completely ignoring his question.

"Do not change the subject, Ms. Granger. Tell me where the headquarters are." Lucius carelessly pointed his wand at the muggleborn. "Do not think I will not hurt you, girl. I am not afraid to use Unforgivable Curses. I've used all three of them a number of times." He taunted.

"Is that supposed to scare me Mr. Malfoy? Your wand? I can't be affected by the Imperious Curse. The other two, I have no power over, but you can't control me. Why do you want to know any way? You never showed any interest before." Suddenly the wind picked up and tore the ribbon from her hair, letting it fall freely. "Damn it," She cursed silently.

"My interest is my own business. Now tell me. I do not wish to hurt you Ms. Granger, do not make me." Lucius' eyes narrowed at her, he was getting agitated.

"Very funny," Hermione laughed surprisingly, seeing as she might die in the next moments. "You would crucio my ass into the Ming Dynasty, if you could. You hate Muggleborns and Mudbloods. Why the sudden change of heart?" She stabbed at him, "Not cheating on your wife are you?"

Suddenly Hermione made painful contact with the wall behind her, "You are not in the position to give smart remarks." She heard him growl, he had a little bite to his tone now, she slid down the wall and sat on the ground. "Now, Ms. Granger, tell me what I asked of you."

"Bite me. I'd never sell my friends out like that. I'm not like you, Mr. Malfoy. I am loyal to my friends and I always tell the truth. Not like you denying anything to do with Voldemort, bet you got in trouble for that one." She bit at him.

Lucius suddenly came at her, and she felt fear like a lump in her throat when he reached down and yanked her up by her upper arm. "Let us take a walk, Ms. Granger." He put his arm around her waist, which felt odd for Hermione until she felt a little stab of his wand on her back. "Walk." He ordered.

She started to walk for ward and when the go out of he alley, he instructed her to go left, heading away from Grimmauld Place. After they had been walking a while, she dared a comment, "Why are you doing this? Is it because of Draco and Narcissa?" Hermione waited for a response. "I think I have at least an ability to be rude to you, seeing as you have hexed my friends and I rather a lot. Don't you?"

"Well, seeing as that I could kill you right now, it wouldn't be too smart." He told her in a threatening low voice. They walked farther down the street and turned left, the edge o the park in sight.

"But you won't kill me. So I could run right now, and you wouldn't kill me."

"Then why don't you?"

Hermione slightly winced, "Well, you wouldn't kill me, but you would Crucio me." She paused a moment, "Where are you taking me? What do you want from me?" They suddenly took a sharp turn into the park. Hermione suddenly stopped dead, making Lucius bump into her back, "Please, I can't leave. You don't understand. Please, Mr. Malfoy. Let me-"

"Hermione? " Came a low voice from behind them.

Hermione quickly jammed her elbow upwards at Lucius, knocking the wind out of him, and turned on her heel, her hair flying wildly to catch Remus' eyes. She bolted for him, he stood still not fully realizing what was going on. But, suddenly there was an arm around her waist, pulling her away from Remus.

"Good day to you, Remus. I fear I must leave, give my respects to the others." Lucius hissed by her ear. There wa a sharp stab to her temple and they were gone, leaving Remus starring where his love and his enemy disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke stiffly and looked around at her surroundings. The room was small and dark, except for the one bare light bulb that hung from the center of the low ceiling, harsh yellow light hurting her eyes. They walls were bare and stained all sorts of ways as was the carpet that fought the stains of what looked like blood. There was a pathetic looking table in front of her that was so worn down it looked as though the only thing holding it up was magic. She was bound to a chair by invisible ropes so that she couldn't move and her voice box didn't seem to be working properly. She saw one door that was too sturdy for her to do anything anyway. She found out her chair was charmed to the ground.

Her face bore the marks of past meetings with the elder Malfoy. A dark bruise ran along her right side of her jaw, an eyebrow had a cut on the end and her lip had been cut. She didn't know how long she was in there, no windows, pictures or anything were on the walls to help her tell the time. She had a migraine from the pain of the light bulb and not having eaten in a long while. When the door was opened, she sat still, glaring out from under her bangs. Only a week or so in that room had changed her significantly, of course not having any food or water didn't help.

Hermione was exhausted, half starved, and cranky. She figured he had done all of this to make her easier to break in an interrogation. He had forgotten the Crucio curse had little effect on her, or the fact they had all been through very bad training for exactly this sort of thing. She had worn welts into her wrist squirming, and she knew she smelled awful. The welts hurt if she even moved an inch, which is what she wanted, should be put under a charm, she could focus completely on the pain, and sometimes it actually worked.

Lucius strolled into the room dressed in a green work robe and carried with him a small leather pouch. He placed the pouch on the table in front of her and gave her an eerie smile. "Good evening, Miss Granger." At the sound of his voice, she started rubbing the band of her engagement ring, which had become her worry stone in the days she'd been captive. She was pretty sure she had rubbed a blister on her hand right next to the ring too.

From his work robe, he withdrew his wand, to which she flinched. "What is it? Does this scare you?" He held the wand length wise and stroked it, "With good due." He growled at her. "Are my methods of persuasion having any effect on that tongue of yours?" He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head toward her. She opened her mouth to talk but only a croak came out, "Oh yes that…" he swished his wand at her, "As you were saying?"

"I said," he voice was hoarse, and it hurt from so much screaming, "I said, you can kiss my ass." She glared at him as he gave out a disappointed sigh. She hated it when he did that, it always meant he was rather sinister that day, she'd rather him just slap her or kick her. It was always better that way.

Lucius walked closer to the table and opened the leather pouch, taking out a piece of scarlet red paper. Hermione looked at the paper and dropped her head in a bitter laugh. "I take it you know what this is."

"A Howler." She said simply. "I really didn't think you'd go that low." She squirmed in her seat, trying to get more comfortable, and her welts were all stinging horribly. She feared he would do this, to somehow make the people come out on their own. She had to think fast.

"Honestly, I'm a Slytherin." He leaned forward placing both palms against the table with one wearing his wedding band. He hung his head, "A lowly, cunning, deceptive, cowardly Slytherin." His voice held something back for him, she knew what had happened. There had been a raid in which three Death Eaters had been caught, Lucius being one of them. He had been sentenced to Azkaban with a Dementors kiss, then he had a change of heart and sided with the Ministry, he told them very valuable information with a promise it would be confidential. The next day, it was plastered all over the Daily Prophet, in a matter of hours Draco and Narcissa had been found dead on the Ministries lift. Lucius couldn't handle it, he escaped and was later actually offered a job from the Ministry.

She felt pity on him, which he apparently felt because he snapped his head up, "I do not need sympathy from a pathetic Mudblood. You and your friend will pay for your past grievances against me." He threatened.

"We didn't have anything to do with Narcissa or Draco. I promise you that! Do you know anything of your son? Do you?" Hermione suddenly had an idea. "Did you know that we had become friends? That we had even swayed Narcissa on side? You were the next one." She was angry now, just spewing out all this false information now, "Draco was a very good friend of mine." Tears rose to her eyes, because she felt awful for lying, but she had run out of options. The only thing she could do now is win his sympathy or trust.

Lucius looked stunned. He struggled for words to say, for anything to say before he sat on the chair adjacent to her. "I'm so sick of being tired. I can't sleep. Whenever I do, I hear them. Both of them plague me with nightmares. The last time I heard from them was four week before I was captured. I was in custody for two months. I just, I don't know what I'm doing." He pressed his palms to his eyes and let out a yell, which made Hermione jump.

And to the astonishment and utter surprise of Hermione, Lucius started to cry. It was a pathetic cry; it was full of sorrow and emotion. Hermione's heart felt like lead, one for lying and another for actually using him. Suddenly her binds were gone, and she couldn't handle it, she fell to the floor. All of her muscles screamed at her not to move, not to think, or even blink. She tried pathetically to push herself to a sitting position, but her malnutrition and lack of any proper sleep denied her that pleasure, so she lay on the tough carpeted floor on her side, admiring her welts on her wrists.

As she lay there, she listened to him cry, and wondered exactly why he'd freed her. Maybe he felt bad, maybe he wanted comfort. She didn't know, but maybe it was one step closer to her getting out. She cleared her throat, and barely above a whisper, "It'll be alright, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius listened to her and choked. It had been a very long time since anyone had even told him everything would be okay. And even if it was from the filthy Mudblood, it still made him feel better. He hated it. He quickly put his hands on the table and looked at Hermione, who, to his surprise, had fallen asleep. Right there on the floor, in his presence. She was completely free. He had been sure, had expected her to run at full speed. But here she was, lying on the floor of her cell with red welts all over her arms and a gaunt looking face.

He had kept her here for eight days now, with no food and only a little water here and there. He was actually impressed with her resilience, her endurance. She was so annoying and impudent though, it frustrated him. She should've broken by now, but what was he even doing anymore.

He was only a Death Eater by the mark on his arm, which didn't even bother to burn anymore. He had no family. He lived in the muggle world. For fuck sake, he worked at the Ministry at a low job because of their pity.

He threw a look toward Hermione, who was still sleeping. He heaved a heavy sigh and he pushed himself up and walked over to her.

Hermione woke slowly, and turned over. It seemed all of her muscles ached horribly. She let out a low groan as she pulled the blanket up to her chin, and then her eyes flew open. Directly in front of her was the back of a tan suede couch. She sat up quickly, regretting it, but wincing through it. She slowly drew her bare feet over the side of the couch and looked around.

The room had high ceilings, gigantic windows or really one giant window that stretched the entire wall. The furnishings were quaint; tan suede couches, maple end tables, maple desk, and couple other accessories. Behind her there was a kitchen sectioned off by wall separators and two doors on opposite sides of the one large room.

The dark room had a slight chill in it, she reached for the blanket that she'd been covered up with and wrapped it around her shoulders as she stood up, wondering where her shoes went. The carpet was plush enough so that she could move without a sound. She opened the door to the room closest to her; it was an empty bedroom that seemed unused. She walked across the room and slowly opened the other room.

The room was lived in, very clean but the smell of cologne hung in the air, she looked across the room, dresser, night stand, and bed frame all made out of maple. The bed had heavy green curtains on the sides. She stepped into the dark room and looked around, walking over to the nightstand where she saw a silver picture frame.

She picked it up delicately and flipped it in her hands, a picture of Lucius and Narcissa's wedding day, Lucius was whispering into her ear and she was blushing. They looked completely content and happy. She frowned lightly and placed it back on the night stand. Her eyes drifted around and suddenly landed on two silvery gray pools sitting up on the bed.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Lucius said in a very airy tone.

Hermione's throat seized up and her hand instantly flew to the spot where her wand should have been. She realized she had no way to defend herself, so she simply straightened her back and cleared her throat. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy."

He gave her a small smirk. "You seem to have gotten up quite early, given your condition." He was in bed clothed only in a pair of silk pajamas. "Come here," he said softly as her reached to the nightstand on the other side of the bed for his wand. When he noticed she hadn't moved, he motioned with his hand, "Come here, I promise I won't hurt you."

Hermione bit her lip and wondered what he was getting at. He couldn't possibly believe that after beating her for days, hexing her, and verbally attacking her, that he could want to 'make up'? She decided it would be best for her to play along; it was her best option at the present moment. She had to get home. She had to.

She took a tentative step towards him and another until she was standing next to him on the bed. He held his hand out, "Wrists." She held her arms up and he lightly touched them and whispered "_Lumos._" From there he inspected the welts she had inflicted on herself, they seemed to be fading.

"May I go home?" She asked arrogantly. Suddenly his grip tightened on her wrist and she was jerked down, her knees hitting the side of the bed and then the floor, her head was midlevel with the mattress, her arm hanging limp in his grip.

"No," he said simply. "I want you to stay here for a while. Being that I can't stand you, everyone I once knew has left me. Any company is very much appreciated." He took his wand and traced the welts on her wrist, each stingily lightly has he hummed something and a blue light came from the tip.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you always been told what to do?" She quipped.

He raised an eyebrow and grabbed her other wrist, doing the same thing. He was being kind and treating her very delicate, almost as if she would break easily.

"Did your parents? Then your teachers, then your parents again, I'm sure. They've always told you what was right and what was wrong. I can't blame you though; you're brought up how you're brought up. The teacher told you what to do right and everything, and if that wasn't enough, you had Voldemort bossing-"Lucius suddenly slapped Hermione very hard across the face, sending her over back wards onto the carpeted floor, she lay there for a few seconds. All of her muscles screaming at her because of the sudden movement. She heard a ruffle of blankets and the bed squeak as he walked over to her. She felt her shoulder grabbed harshly and pressed against the floor, laying her flat on her stomach.

He leaned forward, placing one hand beside her head and the other down by her waist, balancing himself. He leaned very close to her ear. "Never say that name. If I ever hear that name come off your lips again, I will not be so generous. Am I understood?" His voice was grave, his meaning known.

Hermione tried her hardest not to shake from fright. She didn't know what was happening. "Yes." Her voice had cracked a little and sounded very small. She could see strands of his hair falling in her line of vision; he was that close and it made her very uncomfortable. She knew she'd get hurt if kept challenging him, so she decided to play along. She curled her hands under her and tucked her chin in, because for some reason it gave her a little bit of comfort.

She didn't know how long he stayed there, above her just staring at her. But she bet it was just to intimidate her. And though she didn't want to admit it, he was very good at it.


End file.
